God Bless the Child
by leytonendgame
Summary: Future Fic. LP did get married in Vegas, they now have a baby on the way. When tradgedy strikes will they be able to surrvive?
1. Chapter 1

**What you need to know: Lucas & Peyton got married in Vegas**

**Lindsey is hurt an angry..**

**Peyton is now 8 months pregnant.**

--

"Hey", Lindsey said as she walked into Peyton's office at Tric. "I'm just about to head back to New York. I never really got a chance to congratulate you."

"Thanks Lindsey, it means alot."

"Well, see you around"

"Bye"

At that moment Lindsey started to remember her relationship with Lucas, how much she loved him.

Under her breath she said, "It should have been me"

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked.

Lindsey knew she had to let this out she had been bottling it up for months.

As she turned around to face Peyton she repeated "I said, It should have been me"

"Lindsey..."

"That ring should be on my finger! I should be expecting that beautiful baby!"

"I'm sorry you got hurt, I really am. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Its too late for apologies because in the end it all hurts the same"

"We shouldn't get into this."

"Maybe we should. Let me ask you something, why the hell did you come home? You ruined everything."

"I'm so sorry about that. But I have evey right to come home. I grew up here my friends are here..."

"And Lucas?"

"Yeah"

"Thats just what I thought. You came back for him."

"Yeah I did, but I never meant for this all to happen."

"Well it did, didn't it. Now you have everything, the man who I should have married and your having a baby with him. Lucas was all I had! You should be ashamed of yourself", Lindsey yelled.

This didn't sit will with Peyton.

"There is no reason that I should be ashamed. Ididn't try to steal Lucas away from you. You broke things off with him. Its not my fault we found eachother again! I deserve to be happy."

"What about me? I deserve to be happy too,"

"You do, and I hope you can find hapiness."

"I don't want your pitty."

"I'm not..."

"Save it Peyton, I hope you your husband and your bastard baby have a horrible life together. God knows you deserve it! You don't deserve to be happy. You lost that right a long time ago!"

"How can you say that?", Peyton asked with tears in her eyes.

"I can say it because its the truth, and everybody knows it. Deep down, Lucas does too. Hopefully one day he will see you for the bitch that you really are!"

"Get out!!", Peyton said and then felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "My baby", she said as she fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I got the idea for this story from a storyline

General Hospital used in 2004. I may use some of its dialogue. I'm not going to say the ending

will be the same though. (:

--

"I've got Chicken noodle soup, with extra noodles.", Lucas shouted when he arrived at Tric looking for

his wife.

"Hopefully one day he will see you for the bitch that you really are!", Lindsey yelled

Lucas heard the yelling, and followed it to Peyton's office.

"Get out!!", Peyton said and then felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "My baby", she said as she fell to the ground.

"Peyton!", Lucas yelled as dropped the soup and ran over to her. "Call 911 Lindsey!"

"Lucas...", Lindsey said

"Now!!", Lucas yelled, "Peyton wake up!"

--

"Stat CBC, lets get an ultrasound, call respiratory", the doctors said as the wheeled Peyton into

the hospital. "Wait outside"

"She's my wife! I'm not waiting out here! What's happening to her?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I know, we need to stabilize her, wait out here."

As the doctor closed the door Lucas turned to Lindsey and said, "What the hell did you do to her?"

--

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset her."

"You were yelling at her. I heard you! You were trying to upset her", Lucas yelled.

"I'm so sorry.", Lindsey said as Nathan Haley & Brooke ran into the hospital.

"Lucas, whats going on?", Brooke asked Panicked.

"Peyton's in OR, and Lindsey put her there!"

"You tore into her didn't you? ", Haley asked. "And it worked. What if she looses the baby Lindsey what then?"

"She is not going to loose our baby!", Lucas said as the doctor came out of the OR.

"Peyton has a condition called abruptial placenta"

"No!", Lucas said.

"You know what that is?", Nathan asked.

"She's bleeding.", Lucas answered.

"That's right. Abruptial Placenta is the sudden detachment of the placenta from the wall of the uterus. She's in shock right now and is unconscious."

"What about the baby?", Lucas asked.

"Right now we need to focus on keeping Peyton alive."

"Hold on! Answer me. Whats this doing to the baby?"

"Its compromising the baby's blood and oxygen supply Right now Peyton and the baby are both critical."

"I want to see her."

"Sure, come with me.", the doctor said.

--

Lucas walked into the room and saw Peyton laying there. She looked so helpless.

"Hey baby.", he said as he took her hand. "How are you doing?"

"I need you to stay strong for me OK? I need you, our baby needs you. You have to pull though this.

I'm right here."

A nurse doing an ultrasound called the doctor over to her.

Lucas couldn't make out what they were saying but their tone didn't sound good.

"What's wrong?", he asked

"The baby's heartbeat is very slow. We are going to call OB to do a crash C section."

-

Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone. I'm sorry its been awhile since I UDed. **

**This Chapter is a little one the short side but has a lot of emotion and meaning. Enjoy!**

**Also Check out this banner a friend made for this fic (:**

**i34./1ovwhx.png**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey, I got you so coffee", Haley said.

"No thanks.", Lucas said.

"They are going to be ok Luke."

"You know just this morning she told me how happy she was, we were going to be a family."

--

_"What are you doing up so early", Lucas said sluggishly as he entered the nursery finding Peyton hanging a picture on the wall._

_"I couldn't sleep, our little one isn't tired. It keeps kicking.", she said with a smile on her face. "Isn't this cute?", she said as she held up a picture. Lily drew it for the baby."_

_"She's excited to be an aunt."_

_"She is so sweet. I can't wait for the baby to get here already."_

_"Neither can I." he said and then kissed her._

_"We are going to be a great family aren't we?"_

_"Yeah, yeah we are."_

_--_

"And you still will be a family."

"She was terrified when she found she was pregnant. She knew nothing about babies.

She was convinced that she would be a bad mother, until she felt the baby moving. Then she looked at you and Jamie, the bond you two have. She started to think of all the things we could do with the baby, teach it. She loves this baby more than anything. Something could go wrong Haley. Placental abruption is dangerous. I was reading one of her baby books a few weeks ago and there was a whole chapter on it. We finally found our way back. Even if we loose the baby, Peyton could still die."

"Don't think like that Luke, ok?"

"How can I not, she's in OR and they won't let me stay with her. I was supposed to be with her!"

"She knows your here. She knows that.And she knows how much you love her and the baby and that you would do anything for both of them."

"Does she really? I mean I don't have the best track record of proving I love her. She spills her heart out to me, I kiss her, and then I get engaged to Lindsey. I told her I hated her! She shouldn't have forgiven me. If she hadn't she and the baby wouldn't be in there fighting for their lives. I don't deserve her trust."

"Stop it Luke! You need to snap out of it and stay strong. They need you, now more than ever. You need to believe that they will pull through this and they you guys will go home and be that happy family you talked about. Assuming the worst is only going to make this harder on your self."

"We should hear the baby crying by now, they've been in there too long."

"The surgeons are in there. It should be any minute now. Just hold on ok?"

"Thanks Haley."

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat? Some water maybe? I could run to your house and get you some new clothes?"

"I'm fine. Could you just sit here with me for a little while?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone. I'm sorry its been awhile since I UDed. This Chapter is very sad and powerful. Please Review**

Chapter 4

* * *

Its been an hour since Peyton was rushed into surgery. Lucas was becoming restless. He

twisted his wedding band gently praying that everything would be ok.

"Mr. Scott?", the doctor said as he came out of the OR.

"Yes"

"You have a son."

"Is he...is he ok? Can I see him."

"Now is not a good time. We barely got him out in time. He wasn't breathing."

"Is he ok?"

"We were able to resuscitate him, but his heart beat is very weak and he can't breathe on his own. These next few hours are going to be

critical for him. I'm so sorry to say this but I can't guarentee he will make it to the morning. The nurses are taking care of him now, in the Nicu "

"There has to be something you can do."

"We are going to do everything in our power to save your baby. He's a fighter. He was in a lot of distress in the womb.

Most babies wouldn't have made it."

"What about Peyton is she ok?", Brooke added.

"She hemeraged badly but she's young and she's strong. She should stabilize within the next few hours."

"Does she know about the baby?", Lucas asked.

"Umm, she unconscious right now."

"Can I sit with her?"

"I think that would be a great idea"

Lucas followed the doctor into the room. He felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. His baby might not make it through the

night. Peyton was unconscious. His world was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He kept thinking that he shouldn't have

stopped at the Cafe for that cup of coffee, he would have been at the club sooner and none of this would of happened.

"Hey baby.", he whispered to her as he approached her bed. "We have a son.", a tear slowly fell down his cheek.

"I haven't seen him yet but I know he is beautiful just like you. He's with the doctors right now. There were...there were 'a few

complications. Everything's going to be ok though. You need to wake up for me. You can't die. I need you Peyton, our baby needs

you. He needs his mother"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe this is happening.", Brooke said.

As the elevator doors opened Lindsey could see Haley & Brooke crying down the hall. With flowers in her hands

she slowly approached them.

"Hi", she said.

"Lindsey, what are you doing here?", Haley asked.

"How is she? How is the baby?"

* * *

All of a sudden the machines that Peyton was hooked up to started beeping out of control.

"Peyton don't do this. Peyton!", Lucas said and then ran out of the room searching for help.

"Peyton needs help. Something's wrong.", Lucas said to the doctor and then was once again rushed out of the room.

"I want to stay with her!"

"Let us just do out job Mr. Scott. Please wait outside", a nurse said

* * *

"Lindsey you shouldn't be here.", Brooke said.

"Where is Lucas?", Lindsey asked.

"I'm right here", Lucas said as he approached them with his tear stained cheeks.

"Lucas I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry? My baby is dying and so his Peyton!", he said with anger in his voice.

"What? The doctor said she would stabilize.?", Nathan asked

"Her heart rate just dropped."

"Lucas...", Lindsey said "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset her."

"I heard you yelling and her screaming for help because there was something wrong with our baby

! If you didn't want to upset her you would have never gone to see her! This is your fault!"

"I'm sorry.", Lindsey said as she began to cry

"Stop fighting guys!", Nathan said. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is! It doesn't matter what happened! It doesn't matter

who's guilty. What is comes down to is that Peyton and the baby are fighting for their lives and they need us!"

"Lindsey, you should leave", Haley said. "C'mon, I'll walk you out"

As Lindsey and Haley were walking away Dr. Winters came out of the OR again.

"Peyton is stabilized. We're moving Peyton to a room up in ICU"

"How long is she going to be unconscious?" Lucas asked.

"There is no way we can predict that. She almost died. She could be awake in two hours but it could be two days."

** Ok, I am not a doctor so please excuse me if some things don't make sense. Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Sorry I have been a crappy UDer. Here is the UD. Enjoy and Please Review!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

3 Hours, 16 cups of Coffee, and 18 minutes later…..

"Mr. Scott?" the nurse on call asked.

"Yeah?" Lucas said.

"If you want, you can see your son now."

"How is he?"

"He's better. He's on a few machines. One of them is helping him breathe. He can't on his own. We've done some tests and there is a problem with his heart."

"What kind of problem. I have HCM, is that it?"

"No, we had your medical file and knew of your illness. Dr. Winters isn't exactly sure yet, but more tests are going to be done in about a half an hour. So if you want to see him now would be the best time."

"Ok, can you take me to him?"

"Of course. Follow me.", the nurse said as she started to walk. "Keep in mind that he is tiny, he's a little over 3 pounds. Could you please just put these scrubs on over your clothes? Hospital policy."

"Yeah."

After Lucas put on the scrubs the nurse walked him over to his son. This is not how he should be meeting his baby. He shouldn't have been born for another 2 ½ months. He and Peyton should be in a delivery room and hear his cry fill through the room.

He looked at his son. He was so tiny, so small. He was hooked up to so many monitors and they were all beeping. The baby looked so helpless and there was nothing he could do.

"Hi. I'm your father. It's going to be ok. We are going to pull through this. You, mommy, and I are going to be a family. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. I won't let it. I will always, always protect you. No matter what. You look just like your mother. I know she can't wait to meet you. She's not here right now but she loves you so much, and so do I. She had a feeling all along that you were a boy. I'm sorry you don't have a name yet. We have some picked out but she never told me what it was going to be. You hang in there."

"Mr. Scott, we are ready to start running the tests."

"I have to go now but I'll be back. You are a Scott and Scott's are fighters. I know you are going to beat this. You have too."

"How'd it go?" Haley asked as Lucas approached the group in the waiting room.

"He looks so small and helpless."

"We are all praying Luke." Brooke said.

"I know. Look you guys you should go home and get some rest."

"We are going to stay here for as long as you need us man.", Nathan said.

"Thanks Nate."

"Hey baby." Lucas said as he brushed one of Peyton's curls behind her ear. "You did so good today. I'm so sorry. I should have been with you; I should have warned you that Lindsey was in town."

"I saw the baby. He's perfect but he needs his mother. I need his mother." Lucas said and then took her hand and put his head down.

"Luke?" Peyton said weakly and then coughed very hard.

"Peyton?" Lucas said as he raised his head. "Thank god!"

"What happened?"

"Take it easy, you are in the hospital." Lucas said as a nurse walked by the room with a screaming baby.

Peyton's hand instinctively went down to her abdomen.

"The baby? Was that our baby?"

"That's not our baby Peyt."

"How do you know? You didn't even turn around. Lucas, what happened? It's too early. Where is he? Is he in the nursery? Let me see him please."

"Peyton there were some complications. The baby was born premature, he's almost 3 pounds."

"Is he ok?"

"He's in the NICU right now, the doctors are with him. He can't breathe on his own."

"No! MY BABY IS FINE!" Peyton cried hysterically. "You are lying. Let me see my baby! I want to hold him PLEASE. I'm gonna find him." she yelled trying to get up.

"You have to stay in bed!"

"I want to see my baby."

"The doctors are doing everything they can for him."

"You are lying for Lindsey aren't you!?"

"What?"

"She told you to lie so she could take my baby!"

"That's ridiculous."

"She's right, I took her life. But please Lucas, don't let Lindsey steal my baby!"


End file.
